STANDING HERE FOR HOURS,SCARED TO DEATH!
by fuckthisshizzzz
Summary: What happens after graduation, do spashley go to college together or do they start a new life? what becomes of there relationship
1. Chapter 1

STANDING HERE FOR HOURS, SCARED TO DEATH!

Spencer and ashley had just finished there senior year and graduated last night! They earlier decided to take there relationship to a diffrent level, and decided that they would attend college togeather! They time is rolling around when they need to start saying there goodbyes, but will it end how they wish it would?

Spencer

Im so glad that this year is over, im ready to get out of this lost town and start over with ashley! Im so glad that she is back in my life and im so excited that she will be at college with me! It going to be fun driving all the way to Charlotte, North Carolina im curious to see what UNCCs facilitys look like. Other then just going to college with ashley, im glad that we get to share the same dorm room, its just more time for us to get closer, and to focus on studying! I want to end my life in LA a way that i can remember, so tonights its just ashley and i! I cant wait to get over there and i can hardley wait to just get out of this town, and be with ashley!

Ashley

Its been a hard year but hey look where it got me! Im happy, im finally back in school, and i am with spence!

Im living the life right now and im not going to let anything take that away from me! i hope that ever thing turns our the way i planned! I still have alot of packing to do since were leaving in 2 days, but im still kinda working on making everything perfect for spencer and i tonight, i have a suprise planned!

(phone rings)

Spencer-"hello?"

Ash- "hey shug! what time are you going to be here?"

(ashley asks in despence as she has to wait to see the love of her life even longer

Spencer- "Um..well im doing my hair right now, so give me like 20 min..K?"

(spencer says not even thinking and turns away and burns her hand with the curling iorn)

"OWWW"...spencer echos into the phone as ash laughs realizing exactly what happened

ash- "i owe myself 20 bucks now, thanks alot spencer!"

spencer-"what do you mean you owe yourself 20 dollers?"

(spencer looks in the mirror confused, as she wraps a cold towel around her hand)

ash-" i bet myself that you would end up hurting youself some way or another while you were talking to me!"

chuckels

ash- "ok ill see you in a few, call me when your pulling up..Love you babe byee"

spenc-"k...love you too! byee"

Ashley waited nervously in her room making sure everything was perfect! "ok ash think, what are you forgetting?... dinner,candels, flowers, and music... OMG what am i forgetting?"

ashley sits on her bed thinking of what she is forgetting she needs for tonight!

"how could i forget, you scare me sometimes ashley!" ahsley wispered to herself leaning under her bed and grabbing a small red box with a bow tied on the top!

"DING.." the door bell rang. It was spencer, she didnt bother waiting for ashley, she never had to, she pretty much considers ashleys house hers, since shes pretty much there everyday, and plenty of nights!

Spencers quietly walks into ashleys loft, she wanted to suprise ashley, thats why she didnt bother to call. She see's ashley in the kitchen, ashleys hands were on the counter, she was leaning forward onto the counter with her head hanging down, her eyes were closed as if she was thinking about being right or wrong about tonight!

Spencer swifly moved into the kitchen wrapping her arms around ashleys waist, sqeezing tightly as she layed her head upon ashleys shoulder. Ashley shrugged not realizing that it was spencers, she quickley uplifted her head and turn facing spencer.

"hey i thought you were going to call when you were pulling up" ashley said staring into spencers bright baby blue eyes

" i like being mysterious if you havent notice..hehe" spencer said as she leaned into kiss ashley, there lips touching softly upon eachother, it was like fireworks on the 4th of july!

Ash-"ok.. come on i have everything ready!"

Spencer-"what did you plan?"

Ash-"you'll see momentarily "

ashley led spencer out onto her patio, there were rose peddels everwhere,candels were lit, music was playing,and ashley had made an amazing pasta dinner! Spencer looked around in shock, she couldnt belive how ashley went all out for there lastnight togeather in LA. Ashley pulled spencer over to the balcony of the patio, she started mummbiling her words as if she was scared!

Ash-"Spence, i just want you to know that no matter where we go in life and how much we grow apart ever, that i will always love you and i will always need you"

Spencer started to look teary eyed, here hands were shaking, she knew how she felt for ashley, and she knew she felt the same way! Spencer stared aimlisly into ashleys eyes, un able to control herself, she pulled ashleys arms around her waist, letting ashley hook her fingers onto spencers belt loops! Spencer was millimeters away from ashleys face, she leaned forward hesitating to kiss her, she started breathing heavily, and then they touch so soft in the moment. Ashleys face started to crunch up.

Suddenly ashley pulled away quickly, and took a step backwards, "spence, before we go any further there is something i need to let out, iv been waiting forever to do this and i need to do it know"

Ashley pulled out her cell phone held down the 5 keys and put the phone up to her ear. Spencer could here a rough rigide voice answer the phone "hello?" ashley smiled and never took her eyes off of spencer! "ok go ahead do it now!" ashley said with excitement but scarce in her voice

What do u think shall i keep going ? let me know! i have so many ways i could go with this but ill only write if u like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer

what is she doing, who is she talking to? what us this all about, what is this big suprise? She looks so beautiful tonight, no matter what it is im just glad im here with her tonight!

Ashley

Uhh i hope she likes this, i hope im doing the right thing, it feels so right. I love her so much!

spencer looks deeply into ashleys eye, still confused about what ashley was talking about, ashley looks swiftly over her shoulder , off the balcony. Ashley pulls her phone down and closes it.

Ashley-"spencer i love you so much and i want to be with you forever, I need you you are my one and only!

ashley smiles and takes spencers hand, ashley walking backwards to the balcony railing!

Ashley-"so i was wondering..."

ashley moves away, letting spencer see over her shoulder out off the balcony, Spencers eyes start to tear right after ashley spoke. A glare of bright light shines off of spencers face. It was a billboard about 3 blocks away, right over the hollywood strip! It read in bold blue letters

"**Spencer Carlin, WHILE YOU MARRY ME**?"**-Ash.**

Spencer turns to ashley now pouring out tears, she leaps into ashleys arms and forcing her lips against ashley, not wanting to let go, ashley slowly pulls away, her arm swinging across her tinny body, she held a 14ct diamond right out to spencer!

Ash-"so...?"

Spencer-"Yes, Ashley Davies..i will m-marry you!"

ashley looks into spencers eyes as a smile appears across her face, she takes a step towards spencer, Cupping her ands around spencers face wipping away her tears, they both are now drowning in tears. At the exact same moment spencers pushs herself forcfully against ashley. Kissing ashley to spencer was a reward, she loved every moment of it. Ashley moving her hands up onto spencers waist, squezeing her , as spencer is grinding her body against ashley. Ashley turns around pushing spencer against the concrete wall on the opposite wall of the balcony. Ashley, takes spencers hands and pulls then above her head pushing spencer hardly into the concrete. Spencers moans lowley as soon as the impact of the wall sets in

Spencer not wanting to stop, pulls her head away, not taking her eyes off of ashley

spencer-"you know what i just realized!"

ashley-"what?"

Spencer-"we have to tell my mom, before it ends up in the newspaper"

Ashley- "uhh..yeah..i guess we should do that...when we get to charlotte!" ashley smiles at spencer nowing that would never happen but shes glad that spencer just accepted her proposal!

Ashley leans into spencer, kissing spencers neck.. making spencer quiving on contact. Spencer wanted ashley so bad at this moment, she just grabs ashleys hand and runs right into ashleys bedroom!!

sorry its short but how do u all like?? let me know if u want me to continue, ttell me what u think is going to happen it may change my current desicion!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its been taking so long I have a delay with my computer but I will try as hard as I can to keep it updated, right now I have 4 5-subject notebooks full for this story. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE**

Morning came around, the sun rising into Ashley's from. The patio of Ashley's loft was still the same nothing was touched. The candles burned down to the core. Considering what happened last night, Ashley didn't mind all he hard work she put into it, she was just glad to now be able to call Spencer her fiancé.

Spencer's eyes started slowly opening, her head was still in the clouds. She pulled her left hand over to wipe the sleep from here eyes. She continued rubbing for a while, not wanting to wake up, until she felt something cold and hard touch her face. Spence sat up and looked at her left hand realizing it was the ring Ashley gave her last night. Spencer couldn't help but to smile, the ring was so beautiful, even if she didn't have that gorgeous ring she probably would still smile just in the state that she was their with Ashley right now. Spencer looked over her shoulder take in the site of Ashley fast asleep. Spencer stated moving around the bed, slowly slipping her arm across Ashley's stomach pulling her into a tight cuddle. Spence nudged her head so her nose lay quietly over Ashley's shoulder. She always did this, every morning breathing in Ashley's sweet scent.

[Ashley

_**Uhh, I love it when she does that, when she cuddles with me and starts breathing on the back of my neck, no matter how hot or cold I am it just makes me feel so alive. The rising and fall of her body against mine, how could anyone not want her? Ahh Spence you make me laugh, she never knows when I am awake or not, but that's the part I like I don't have to be awake and talking to have her still love me!**_

Ashley shifted her body back and fourth in the idea of letting Spencer know that she was awake. Ashley's hand was now running up and down Spencer's right arm, which was still wrapped tightly around Ashley's stomach. The brunette could feel goose bumps appearing upon Spencer's skin. Ashley wasn't surprised, ever time she would touch Spencer those little bumps some how would appear all over her petite body, it always made Ashley feel special!

Ashley " good morning sunshine!"

Spencer" how long have you been awake for?"

Ashley" I just fell asleep like an hour ago, but I have been awake for a good twenty minutes."

Spencer "why didn't you fall asleep earlier?"

Ashley" how could I? I mean I didn't wand last night to end, plus your really HOT when you sleep!"

Spencer laughed slapping Ashley playfully on her arm.

Spencer" so what I'm not hot when I'm awake?

Ashley shifted her body so she was eye to eye with Spencer.

Ashley " of course your hot when your awake! I just like to watch you sleep, plus you forgot to cuddle so it was harder to fall asleep."

Spencer pulled Ashley closer to her body, holding her body like it was a fragile piece of glass. Spencer softly laid her head upon Ashley's chest " can I make up for that now?" she said motioning to Ashley, in Paula's words she was ready to 'commit a sin.' Ashley laughed holding Spencer in her arms " well I would say yes, but we need to get up and finish packing, and aren't we suppose to have dinner with your parents tonight?"

Spencer " ohh yea… that's right, aiden, Madison, glen, and Chelsea are suppose to be there as well!"

Spencer lifted her body off of Ashley, blonde locks of hair draped over Ashley's face, and Spencer leaned down placing a soft kiss on Ashley's forehead. Spencer tried to move and stand up but was rejected the privilege as Ashley tugged at Spencer's shirt forcing the blonde to kiss her lips. Spencer couldn't help but enjoy the love she was receiving, so she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Ashley" sorry I couldn't resist!"

Spencer smiled " who said you had to apologize? I mean technically now I sort of kind of belong to you." She laughed sliding out of bed and stretching her arms toward the ceiling.

Spencer" alright. Come on we have to finish packing your things"

So there they were sitting in Ashley's closet, taking everything of the hangers and placing them into cardboard boxes.

Spencer" do you think you could have anymore clothes, it's like an F-ing mini mall in here!"

Ashley" my name is Ashley Davies and I am a shop-aholic, I have been addicted for hmm…18 years"

Spencer" I swear, if that was a real group I would check you in myself!"

Chuckles were shared as they finished packing the rest of Ashley's belongings. An hour had passed as Ashley placed her last box into the back of Spencer's brand new Ford expedition; Ashley bought if for Spencer when she turned 18. The car of course was all "ashleyd-out." The car was black with black 22-inch rims, black and red interior, and the letter "S" stitched into every headrest. Ashley figured that would be the icing on the cake, but of course that all didn't matter Spencer, what she adored the most was Ashley had the gear shift specially engraved with S.&A. on the top of the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Ashley were now getting ready for dinner with the Carlin's. Ashley sat patiently on top of the closed toilet in her bathroom as Spencer straightened her curly brown hair. Both girls wanted to look their best considering the news they had to tell tonight at dinner.

Ashley " Spence?"

Spencer" yes, misses Davies?"

Ashley" did I ever tell you that I love you?"

Spencer laughed shaking her head " I don't think so"

Ashley" I love you Spencer carlin, with everything in my heart!"

Spencer kneeled down in-between Ashley's legs, placing her arms around Ashley waist, intertwining her hands together against Ashley's back. Spencer leaned forward locking her lips against the brunettes. Ashley cupped her hand close to Spencer's ear, until she finally took Spencer's ear into her hand swiftly pulling the blondes head over. Ashley now had just enough room to place her lips on the blondes pulse point. Ashley quickly stated sucking and pulling on the blondes creamy white flesh.

Spencer " a.Ash.C-come on weee…ohh…have to get g-g-oing."

Ashley" families and their damn dinners always ruin the perfect moment."

Spencer" ill make it up to you, I promise" she said trying to seduce Ashley.

Ashley" oh I like the sound of that… hurry up and go so I can get my promise as fast as possibly."

Ashley smiled from ear to ear. Spencer stood up pulling Ashley with her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist, from behind. She placed her chin on Spencer's shoulder. The girls now walking as one walked out the door as one, headed down the elevator and towards Spencer's SUV. Ashley ran ahead to open the door for her newly fiancé.

Ashley" I can be nice every once in a while, but only for you!"

Spencer" well that's a relief " she laughed sitting down into the passengers seat, Ashley insisted that she drive today, possibly showing Spencer that she was going to cater for her.

CARLIN RESIDENTS 

Spencer" mom, dad, glen we are here" she said walking through the front door, Ashley followed closely behind.

Paula" hey there graduates, dinner is on the table, go and join everyone I have to go grab something," she said making her way up the stairs.

"Ok" Spencer and Ashley said simultaneously walking into the dinning room.

"Hey guys" Madison said sitting next to aiden; aiden was sitting across from glen, who was sitting next to Chelsea. Mr. Carlin was in the kitchen grabbing the rest of the dishes. Ashley walked over to Madison wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling Madison into a hug.

Ashley" hey friend"

Madison" Wow… a little touchy are we today?" she laughed hugging Ashley back. Over the year Madison and Ashley became closer then they were in freshman year. I guess they put their differences aside and realized that they still wanted each other in their lives.

Arthur" hey girls" he said kissing both girls on the forehead.

Spencer" hey dad"

Ashley" hey Mr. C

Ashley and Spencer pulled their chairs out and sat peacefully next to each other at the dinner table.

Chelsea" so, what did you guys do last night?" Spencer looked at Ashley then back at Chelsea " ill tell you later" Spencer said letting her know that there was news in store for everyone. Spencer leaned over and asked Ashley quietly " how are we going to tell them?" Ashley smiled grabbed Spencer's hand pulling her up off her chair and down the hallway into the bathroom.

Ashley" give me that sharpie in your purse."

Spencer put her hand into her purse digging furiously in search of he sharpie until she had it in her hand; she pulled it out and handed it to Ashley.

Ashley" ok this is what we are going to do…"

At the dinner table 

Glen sat in his chair impatiently looking for Spencer and Ashley

Glen" where did they go?"

Aiden" I think to the bathroom"

Glen" Spencer and Ashley come on dinner is ready!" he screamed across the room just as Spencer and Ashley walked back into the dinning room.

Spencer" jeeze glen do you think you could be any louder?"

Glen" oh trusts me, that was my quiet voice."

Ashley" true I have seen worst!" she said smirking at glen.

Glen" ha ha ha I thought we agreed to keep that on the D-L?"

Ashley laughed out" I didn't say anything you doof you brought it up!"

Madison" what are you guys talking about?"

Glen" NOTHING!" he said angered and annoyed

Arthur and Paula made there way to the table, sitting on opposite sides of the room.

Paula" who would like to say grace?"

Ashley" uhh…I will Paula!"

Paula smiled starring at Ashley in an awkward state of shock.

Paula" ok…go ahead."

The entire table reaches out grabbing each other's hands, except for Spencer who decided not to, she didn't want to spoil she and Ashley's surprise just yet.

Ashley" dead lord, please bless this meal we are about to consume, we thank you for this wonderful meal, and the love around this table. Please bless everyone one seated here and their plans for the future, amen!"

"Amen" the table said simultaneously, while letting go of each other's hands.

Arthur " ok let's eat!"

Yet Ashley and Paula continued staring at each other. Paula's whole act had changed over the year; she was starting to enjoy the presents of Ashley. Ashley broke the glare and looked over at Spencer.

Ashley" hey Spence, what is written on your hand?" she said grabbing the entire tables attention, purposely!

Ok guys its starting to get better and better now lol or so I totally need reviews badly good or bad it doesn't matter but its good for the story if you want me to continue let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer "mom what does this say?"

" seriously Spencer, why are you writing on your self? You do know that that can cause ink poisoning." Paula said grabbing Spencer's left hand. In bold black sharpie, it read 'WERE ENGAGED" with an arrow pointing to her engagement ring. Paula's eyes widened as tears rolled down her face.

"its says were engaged" Paula said acknowledging the table of what was happening. She looked up at Spencer then over to Ashley in shock.

"Ashley I thought you bought the blue diamond?." she said laughing and crying as of the heat of the moment.

"wait you were in on this?" Spencer asked

"well I do know your taste best."

As for everyone else at the table started cheering and arose from their chairs to hug the newly engaged girls.

Madison" congrats guys!"

Glen" welcome to the fam ash!"

Aiden" I'm so happy for you guys!"

Chelsea" I love you, congratulations"

Pulling away from the girls everyone went back to their seats and sat down. They were still in amazement of the news, no one could take there eyes off of them. Spencer reached her hand out and intertwined her fingers with Ashley's, as tears of joy strolled down her face. Ashley leaned over smiling as she wiped Spencer's tears away, then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand then pulled away.

"I love you ash" she said as she watched tears start to develop in her fiancés eyes.

Mr. Carlin tapped his glass, and raised it above his head.

"to the new addition to the family, I wish the both of you the best in the future, welcome to the family Ashley, we love you both!" Mr. Carlin said toasting to the girls.

Dinner went greatly. The main topic was Spencer and Ashley's plans in the future. The biggest question that stirred around was were they going to rush into marriage or wait until after college. The girls couldn't really answer, the had the same questions. They were as new to this as everyone else.

**Spencer**

_Wow, I had know ideas how complicated this would be, and we haven't even left for charlotte yet. Ok well no matter how different this will become along the way I know it wont bother me. Ashley is worth everything in this world to me! Ugh…I cant wait to get out of this town, I almost feels like were running away again, well at least were running to something this time! God my heart is beating so hard and fast right now…. I wonder if anyone can hear it?_

Ashley looked over at Spencer, she noticed her shirt moving up and down. She stared at her for a brief moment until she realized it was her heart causing the commotion. She new right away that Spencer was becoming more and more nervous about the situation, and the final exception of her family towards her relationship. Knowing now of Spencer's scarce she placed her hand on top of Spencer's letting her know that everything is alright, assuring her comfort.

"thank you, thank you for everything babe." Spencer said assuring Ashley that she would be ok.

"Anytime." Ashley said back

Time had flown right out the window, it was 10:54pm when Ashley and Spencer said there final goodbyes, they were planning on leaving around 4:00am to get and early start on there trip to North Carolina. Paula and Arthur held onto the girls, not exactly ready to watch the girls leave home.

"ok you girls be safe, call us if you need anything, and don't get into any trouble, we know how you kids 'party' these days." Paula said in assurance of there safety.

"mom come on you know us better then that" Spencer said cutting Paula out.

"she may know you better…" Ashley said nudging Spencer

"shut up before we get in trouble, and you know what happens when you get us in trouble!" Spencer said in a firm tone.

"yeah yeah yeah. I don't get any for a week, that's such a bogus rule!" Ashley said almost disappointed.

"I love you, don't go over the speed limit either girls." Paula scram from the front doorstep.

"ok…goodbye mom. I love you"

As the girls pulled out of the driveway, Paula began crying again. She wasn't at all happy about Spencer moving so far away. She knew in here heart that Ashley would be there for her, so that took a small burden off of her shoulder. What Paula wasn't ready for, was what she had in store in the future for her daughter…

Driving back to Ashley's loft Spencer became quiet. Ashley was confused about what was on Spencer's mind, considering the fact she had 2 pieces of apple pie after dinner and usually after that much sugar she could never get Spencer to shut up. She stared at Spencer from the passengers seat until she finally look back.

" I found a song that reminds me of you, and I want to sing it to you when we get home."

"ash… how is it that you always seem to make my days get better and better?"

"well I think it may be my good looks and you cant resist my charm."

Spencer pushed down on the brakes slowly, stopping at the red light in front of them. She threw the car into park and grabbed the back of Ashley's head pressing her bruised lips against Ashley's. Ashley started forcing her hands down to Spencer's waist. Before she reached her destination Spencer jumped up quickly in her seat at the sound of a blaring horn from behind them. She looked up realizing the light had turned green, she put the car back into drive and pulled the car around and up into Ashley's parking garage, and parked the car in her reserved spot.

They made there way through the front door, Ashley was quick on her feet to grab her acoustic guitar she had just purchased.

" Spence sit right here" she motion a finger toward the living room couch.

"ok…"

Ashley sat down on top of the coffee table in front of Spencer.

"I heard this song a few days ago when I was driving home, and it made me cry when I listened to the words and realized that it was about us."

She began strumming her guitar strings getting her self into tune as she began the song.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I cant replace**

**Now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and brakes through my soul**

**And I know ill find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall **

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Its ok, its ok, its ok**

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

**And star are falling **

**All for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you ill be the one**

**I will never let you fall**

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cause you're my, you're my , my, my true love**

**My whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cause I live for you**

**Please don't walk away**

**And please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know ill be ok**

**Though my sky's are turning grey**

**I will never let you fall**

**Ill stand up with you forever**

**Ill be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

Spencer now lost in Ashley's voice , she could not help but to cringe her teeth .Ashley's voice was so soothing , and she felt so exquisite when Ashley would sing to her. She didn't want to make Ashley stop but she had to. She stood up and took the guitar out of Ashley's hands and placed it against the wall behind her.

She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her so she was straddling her waist as she sat on the couch. She started combing her fingers through Ashley's curly brown locks, never taking her eyes away from those burning hot chocolate orbs.

Ashley leant forward placing her lips upon Spencer's, pressing her entire body as close as possibly. Spencer's hands slid down to the sides of Ashley's waist. She began tugging at Ashley's shirt. Ashley slid her tongue across Spencer's bottom lip, asking for entrance. When she was allowed in, she let out a satisfying moan. They began fighting for dominance, of course Ashley won, she always does. She felt the tugging at the brim of her shirt, quickly she dropped her hands and pulled Spencer's hands above her head, pinning them against the back of the couch.

Spencer fell back as soon as she was pinned. She never lost contact of Ashley's lips, she couldn't , she needed, she wanted Ashley so bad at this point. Ashley pulled away and quickly started kissing Spencer's jam line, then down her shoulder until she reached her pulse point. At contact of her pulse point, Spencer's hips began to buck against Ashley, pleading for more. Ashley couldn't hold this sweet moment any longer. She swiftly moved her hands to the brim of Spencer's shirt grabbing it and pulling it off of Spencer's creamy white skin, and threw it across the room. Spencer was quick to follow Ashley's move, shifting their body weight back and forth into each others hips grinding as hard as possible.

"tell me you love me…" Ashley said as she waited for those 3 words to slip from Spencer's mouth

"I love you Ashley Davies."

Ashley's hands were caressing all over Spencer's body. When she ran her fingers along her skin. She couldn't help but to stare at the body in front of her, the body she forever gets to claim as hers. The sweat running down her body, the rapid movement of her chest going up and down, and the baby blue eyes that fell deep into hers. She was yet again lost in Spencer, she dropped her body against Spencer's, laying her head upon her chest. She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath, she felt Spencer's hands roam around her scalp, as she drifted away in the moment.

"why did you stop Ashley?"

Ashley laid there quietly on top of Spencer, tried to release her words.

" I just want to be here with you, just lay here on top of you. Id do anything to stay here forever, just like this!"

" Me to babe, me too" Spencer smiled into agreement.

They were soon to drift away into each others arms. The night was old and they were to wake up early to begin there trip to North Carolina. The alarm clock went off in Ashley's room at 3:33am, it blared across the house until Ashley finally awoke to silence it. She rolled off of Spencer slowly, and replaced a pillow in Spencer's arms. Spencer always awoke when she didn't feel Ashley in her arms, so over the years of there relationship Ashley soon found that a pillow would work just as well. Ashley reached her room, and slammed her hand vigorously on the alarm clock. Making her way to the kitchen she started a pot of coffee, which was well needed when Spencer arisen. She stood there in the kitchen scratching the back of her head, in the process of waking up and running a virtual list in her head making sure she hadn't forgotten anything for their move. She wanted to make sure that she had everything ready so when she woke Spencer up they could walk out the door. Ashley stood there in the kitchen for a few moments, until she finally looked up at the microwave clock that read 3:54am

"shit" she said realizing that they had planned to leave in 6 minutes. She walked over to the couch and knelt down to Spencer's side, she placed her hand upon Spencer's right arm and ran her hand up and down.

"Spence… Spence wake up, come on we have to leave."

Spencer's eyes squinted, she was still asleep but was well aware of someone trying to wake her up.

"5 more minutes ash and ill rock your world!"

Ashley began laughing

"ok, that's classic, but seriously we have to get going. Come on get up."

"what time is it?" Spencer asked

"3:57am"

"oh shit" Spencer said sitting up on the couch, not realizing she was shirtless, until Ashley handed her it.

"you might need this Spence.." she chuckled

"yeah, that might be helpful."

The girls made there way into the kitchen to retrieve coffee. Ashley intertwined her fingers with Spencer's and twirled her around pulling her into a kiss.

"good morning miss Carlin." Ashley said as she pulled away

"this is why I sleep over at your house." Spencer said leaning into Ashley, she removed her hand from Ashley's and slid it across Ashley's bare stomach. Eventually she pulled away and took a few sips of her coffee.

"ok we need to get going, Brian and Mitch are outside already."

"wait there coming too?" Spencer asked confused

"yeah, uh I was going to tell you, but like I just found out last night and I didn't want to ruin any moments, the record label said they have to come with, considering the fact of swarming fans."

" so are they driving us or are they just following?" Spencer asked

" well Mitch will be in front of us and Brian will be behind."

"ok, well we need to get going so lets head out!"

"don't forget to lock the door, kyla wont be back until Saturday from rehab." Spencer said as they exited the house.

" don't even remind me about that." Ashley said pissed off

" have you guys talked yet?"

" no and I'm not planning on it, she almost ruined my career." Ashley said getting more and more angrier from every word that had something to do with Kyla.

They entered the elevator down the hall and Ashley pressed the garage button. When they reached there destined floor they were met by Mitch and Brian

" good morning ladies, excited for your trip?" Mitch asked leaning against his black escalade SUV.

" almost as excited as you are to sit in a car for 47 hours." Ashley said not looking forward to spending the next 2 days in a car. She did happen to take in the bright side that if she didn't want to drive and more, Mitch's brother Toby would also be joining on the trip and he earlier offered to drive Spencer's expedition so they could get some rest.

" ok girls, we have a long ways to go, lets get on the road." Brian said leading them to their car.

As they reached Spencer's car, Ashley opened the drivers door and looked to the back of the SUV.

"uh guys, where is all our stuff?" Ashley asked

" Oh, we took the liberty of taking it all out and evening it out between our cars, so that if you two get tired of driving, you'll have a place to rest. I hade Toby throw a couple of pillows and a blankets in the back." Mitch said impressing Spencer and Ashley of his sweetness. He had always been the lead bodyguard for Ashley and he wouldn't have her unhappy at any time.

The girls finally entered there vehicle and where led out by Mitch and headed out on there trip. The trip started out smooth Ashley started out driving and Spencer slept in the back of the car with the pillows and blankets that Mitch has placed back there for them. Ashley's stomach started to rumble so she called Mitch ahead of her.

"hey Mitch, can we stop and get something to eat?"

"yes Mrs. Davies, well pull over right here."

"ok, and can I get Toby to drive so I can get some sleep?"

"Yes, we'll switch him out to your car when we stop up here."

"thanks Mitch"

"your welcome"

As soon as they hung up the phone they were pulling up in to a fast food restaurant. Ashley pulled through the drive thru instead of going inside because she didn't want to wake Spencer. It took about 10 minutes for Ashley to retrieve her food, there were a lot of people at the restaurant and the line in the drive thru was almost out into the highway. As soon as she got her food she pulled the car into a parking space and started looking for a hat and sunglasses. The fans get a little out of hand these days so she had to disguise herself some how. After finding her hat and sunglasses she exited the car and leaned against the back door awaiting Toby's presents to take over driving. Toby walked over swiftly as Ashley threw him the keys and she walked around to the other side of the car and entered through the back passengers door.

Spencer was still asleep so she starred for a second waiting for Toby to get back on the road. As soon as the were on the road again she leaned over to the front of the car and turned the radio on and made sure that the music was only heard in the front of the car. After turning the music on she jumped over the back seat into the back of the SUV where Spencer was sound asleep. She reached for her food and pulled out her French fries and laid them on the left side of Spencer. She then positioned herself so she was directly laying on top of Spencer.

Ashley reached over and pulled out a French fry and placed it inside of her mouth. After chewing it for a few seconds she rested her lips against Spencer's.

"ash…" Spencer said in her sleep

"Spence, wake up" ash demanded as she ran kisses along Spencer's neck and collarbone

Spencer rolled over slowly opening her eyes, taking in the sight of Ashley on top of her. She started growing accustom to Ashley always being right by her side, when she wakes up. After taking in the sight of Ashley above her she shifted her head over and took in the smell of the fast food sitting next to her.

"ohh… did you get me something too?"

"Nope" Ashley chuckled

"seriously?"

"no, here I got you some French fries." Ashley said as she pulled the bag closer to Spence.

"thank you baby"

Spencer picked up the bag and searched for her French fries. Ashley wasn't planning on moving so she didn't. When Spencer had the fries in her hand Ashley took one of her fries and traced it around Spencer's lips.

"ahh the perfect combination spency and French fries." Ashley said with a smirk on her face.

"oh ok so there has to be a combination for me to be good?"

"no that's not what I said, I said if there was a perfect combination of two things this would be it."

" so are you going to keep talking about perfect combinations, or are you going to kiss me?"

"hmm not sure, what did you have in mind?"

" well first I was thinking that you already knew when you turned that music up all the way but only so that It would play in the front of the car, only because you didn't want Toby to hear something he wasn't suppose to. Which gives me the idea that you already knew what I wanted and what you wanted."

"ok since when did you become so observant?"

"the day when I started realizing when I wanted it and where I wanted it."

" and what would this 'it ' be?" Ashley asking already knowing the answer.

" well it starts with you and ends with us."

" ok I'm starting to like this"

" good you should like it, so are we going to get this party started or what?"

" ha, ok your serious?"

" would I kid about this?"

Ashley smiled and leaned down and placed her lips upon Spencer's. She almost felt hesitant for a minute realizing that Toby was in the front seat driving and they were about to sex it up in the back of a moving vehicle, which happens to be a violation of the law. After she intense the kiss for a few moments she kneeled over Spencer and pulled the cover that was draped over her body and slipped underneath it and replaced herself over Spencer

"cold?" Spencer asked

" yeah, but hey I wont be for long."

" your such a horn dog"

' ugh I know, but I cant help it, geeze have you looked in the mirror these days, I'm like engaged to a model."

"yeah, well that's nothing compared to being engaged to a rock star."

"um hum" Ashley said as she replaced her words with her lips with an assault on Spencer's neck. She slowly slipped her hands underneath Spencer's shirt. Spencer's body quivered at Ashley's touch as it always had. As Ashley moved up and down Spencer neck Spencer moaned beneath her breath. She quickly pulled her hands up and intertwined her fingers within Ashley's brown locks. Well I'm sure you can guess what happened next. No need for me to get into detail, use your imaginations to how Toby figured out what the girls were doing, and he became a little more observant then he need to be. Which In this case cause Ashley to become furious and had him pull the car over. As soon as the car was stopped and Ashley re dressed she emerged from the vehicle and immediately pursued Toby.

" you sick son of a bitch, do you honestly think I didn't see you up there?" she said as she slapped him across the face. Spencer stood close behind, she felt extremely violated, so she wrapped her arms around her body in a state of disgust.

Mitch was soon to approach the three and immediately started asking questions.

" what happened ms. Davies?"

" well your brother here couldn't keep it in his pants, and had this crazy idea that we wouldn't mind him touching himself as he watched us through the rearview mirror."

" is this the truth Toby?" Mitch asked as he cringed his teeth. Toby nodded yes and held his

head down. Mitch began getting furious with Toby, he insisted that Toby report straight to his SUV. As Mitch turned around and watched him enter the SUV he turned to Ashley and Spencer and began pleading his apologies.

"Mitch, don't even worry about it, it wasn't your fault. He does have a sick mind, and I don't appreciate the way he's making Spencer feel."

" I understand ms. Davies and I will take care of it, I am terrible sorry." Mitch said as he turned and walked back to his SUV. Ashley stood and watched for a minute and turned to Spencer.

" are you ok baby?"

" yeah I guess. I just don't get why he had to do that, it makes to me sick to my stomach."

" I know, I'm sorry. Come on let get back on the road. Do you want to lay back down?"

"No, can I sit in the front and hold your hand?"

" you didn't even have to ask, come on lets go."

Ashley let Spencer back to the car and they headed back out to the road. As soon as they entered the car Spencer locked her hand with Ashley's. Ashley continued driving for the next 15 hours, of course now she was completely exhausted she didn't want Toby to enter her vehicle again so she called Mitch and asked if he could take over. Of course knowing Mitch he was right on it. As soon as they found a rest stop they pulled over and Mitch and Brian ran in to the gas station to retrieve coffee. Meanwhile Ashley woke Spencer up and they moved to the back of the car. Ashley was exhausted bit she couldn't help but to fall into Spencer and cuddle their bodies together. She relaxed her body as Spencer placed her head upon her chest. She began running her fingers through her hair.

"Spence. Can I ask you a question?"

"yeah, what's up?"

"why did you pick me?"

"what do you mean?"

" I mean why did you pick me to be with?"

" because I cant live without you, and I love everything about you, all the things you do to me are irreplaceable!"

"what do you mean the things I do to you?"

"well, when you look into my eyes I get lost in you, when you touch me I get Goosebumps, the way you bit my ear after we have sex, and the way when you want me you circle your finger around my bellybutton and then scratch lightly across my stomach. Nobody could do the things you do to me."

"I love when you bite on my ear." Ashley smirked out as Spencer rolled over and buried her head into Ashley's neck

"like this…" she said as she lightly bit onto Ashley's ear. Ashley's body shot up as soon as she bit down harder, and her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped for air, almost as if Spencer had taken it right out of her lungs.

"Like that…"

The trip seemed to fly by faster if Spencer and Ashley were together in the back of the car. Many more hours past, but still made it feel forever. When arriving in North Carolina they enjoyed sitting by the window and watch the fields of cotton and corn glisten in the foggy night. To long of later they had arrived in charlotte and headed to the UNCC campus. Not to lucky for them the word spread about 'Hot Rocker girl Ashley Davies' would be attending UNCC. As they pulled up to their dorm build all 3 cars were stormed by crazy fans.

"I guess Jason wasn't kidding when he said someone would give it up!" Spencer told Ashley

"yeah. And I swear to god if someone grabs your ass again, I'm going to kill them."

"you get so jealous don't you." Spencer laughed out

'" who wouldn't be, I don't anyone grabbing my fiancés ass, but me!"

"cute, ok lets get through this crowd." Spencer said opening the door closest to her, Ashley followed right behind quickly as she threw on a hat and sunglasses. As soon as they left the car, the fans swarmed in closer and closer.

TBC... comment would be nice, let me know how you think its going

d boof


End file.
